No Quarter
No Quarter is the second episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary NOW THAT WE ARE AWAKE — After being cured and woken, the Mikaelson siblings join Hayley in an effort to rescue Klaus from captivity – even if they must face Marcel in the process. Meanwhile, Klaus' demons materialize in unexpected ways as he suffers from the effects of the Tunde Blade, and Vincent investigates a haunting that will prove to be much more sinister than he could have imagined. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (hallucination) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Karan Kendrick as Maxine *Keahu Kahuanui as Eddie *Faron Salisbury as Loud Mouth Vampire Uncredited *Christina Moses as Keelin (video footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Marcel Gerard and Sofya. *Marcel learns that Hayley has woken up Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Freya. As well having a cure to his Beast venom, and that they are coming for Klaus. *Klaus tells his hallucination of Cami that he doesn't want Hope to end up like him or be the kind of father to her like Mikael was to him. *Klaus is rescued by Elijah and the others. Klaus sees Hope for the first time as she's sleeping but tells Hayley to let her sleep. *Both Klaus and Marcel have managed to remove Papa Tunde's Blade from their chests. Klaus removed it from inside of his body while Marcel pulls the blade out before it completely enters his body. This makes them the second and third characters, respectively, to accomplish such a feat after Mikael. *Klaus tells Marcel that he's won and that the Originals will never set foot in New Orleans again. Marcel lets them go but he tells them that for the rest of their lives they'll know the only reason they're alive is because he showed them mercy. *Kol doesn't kill Josh because Davina liked him and even helps Josh out with his new boyfriend. *Vincent encounters a dark entity in an abandoned house and realizes he may be responsible for the new threat to the city that could kill everyone in New Orleans. He calls Marcel but gets voicemail instead, but he tells him to call back as soon as possible. Body Count * Prisoners and Guards - Drained of blood; killed by Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah Mikaelson * One of Sofya's vampires - Heart extraction; killed by Kol Mikaelson * One of Sofya's vampires - Impaled; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson Continuity * Rebekah and Kol were last seen in The Bloody Crown. * Camille was last seen in No More Heartbreaks. * Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * Davina was seen in a photo. She was last seen as a spirit in Give 'Em Hell Kid. * Dahlia was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes and was last mentioned in The Bloody Crown. * Aiden was mentioned. He was last seen in When the Levee Breaks and was last mentioned in An Old Friend Calls. * Lucien was mentioned. He was last seen in Where Nothing Stays Buried. Locations *Texas **Woods *New Orleans, Louisiana **Marcel's Penthouse **St. Anne's Church **Josh's Loft **The Abattoir **Lafayette Cemetery **Rousseau's **Bell Tower of St. Louis Cathedral *Abandoned House Behind the Scenes * This is the first episode to credit Leah Pipes as a special guest star. Cultural References *"No Quarter" is a novel by Robert Aspirin about New Orleans. *" " is a song by Led Zeppelin that appears on their 1973 album Houses of the Holy. It was written by John Paul Jones, Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. *In war, a victor gives when the victor shows no clemency or mercy and refuses to spare the life of a vanquished opponent in return for their surrender at discretion. *" " is the 20th episode of the fifth season of the American TV show . Quotes |-|Promo= :Camille: "You are the reason you're family is alive. And now they're woken up." :Elijah: "We're freeing Klaus today." :Klaus: "If they come for me, Marcel will kill Elijah." :Elijah: "Hello Marcellus." |-|Extended Promo= :Elijah: "We're freeing Niklaus today." :Cami: "You are the reason you're family is alive. And now they're woken up." :Marcel: "They could be on their way right now." :Hayley: "The sooner we find Klaus, the sooner we get out of here." :Elijah: "Splendid." :Klaus: "If they come for me, they will be caught. Marcel will kill Elijah." :Elijah: "Hello Marcellus." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x02 Promo "No Quarter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 2 Promo The Originals No Quarter Trailer The CW The Originals No Quarter Scene The CW The Originals 4x02 Inside "No Quarter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 2 Inside Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x02 No Quarter-Rebekah-Marcel.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Sofya.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus-Camille 1.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Rebekah-Elijah.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus-Camille 2.jpg 4x02 No Quarter-Klaus.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO402-001-Convict~Kol.png TO402-002-Kol~Convict.png TO402-003-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-004-Elijah.png TO402-005-Kol.png TO402-006-Freya.png TO402-007-Hayley~Kol.png TO402-008-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-009-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah-Hayley~Kol.png TO402-010-City_of_New_Orleans.png TO402-011-Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-012-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-013-Marcel~Sofya.png TO402-014-Witch's_Locator_Spell.png TO402-015-Maxine~Vincent.png TO402-016-Maxine-Vincent.png TO402-017-Maxine~Vincent.png TO402-018~Maxine~Vincent-Protection_Charm.png TO402-019~Josh-Eddie.png TO402-020-Eddie-Josh.png TO402-021-Eddie~Josh.png TO402-022~Josh-Eddie.png TO402-023-Josh.png TO402-024-Josh~Rebekah~Elijah.png TO402-025-Rebekah-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-026-Klaus.png TO402-027-Camille.png TO402-028-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-029-Camille~Klaus.png TO402-030-Klaus~Camille.png TO402-031-Kol-Hayley-Freya.png TO402-032~Kol~Hayley~Freya.png TO402-033-Rebekah-Elijah-Josh.png TO402-034~Rebekah~Elijah-Josh.png TO402-035-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-036-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO402-037-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-038-Josh.png TO402-039-Kol-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Josh.png TO402-040-Hayley-Freya.png TO402-041~Kol~Hayley-Freya-Elijah-Josh.png TO402-042-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-043-Klaus-Camille.png TO402-044-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO402-045-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-046-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-047~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-048-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-049-Sofya~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-050-Sofya~Marcel.png TO402-051~Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-052-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-053-Freya.png TO402-054-Hayley-Freya~Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-055-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-056~Heyley-Freya.png TO402-057-Davina and Camille Photo.png TO402-058-Kol~Josh.png TO402-059-Josh~Kol.png TO402-060-Josh-Kol.png TO402-061-Josh-Kol.png TO402-062-Josh~Kol.png TO402-063-Kol~Josh.png TO402-064~Kol-Josh.png TO402-065-Kol~Josh.png TO402-066-Kol-Josh.png TO402-067-Kol~Josh.png TO402-068-Vincent.png TO402-069-Vincent.png TO402-070-Elijah~Freya~Hayley~Klaus.png TO402-071-Marcel.png TO402-072-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-073-Marcel.png TO402-074-Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-075-Vincent.png TO402-076-Vincent.png TO402-077-Unknown_Dark_Entity.png TO402-078~Vincent-Protection_Charm.png TO402-079-Vincent.png TO402-080-Sigil.png TO402-081-Rebekah~Sofya.png TO402-082~Sofya-Kol~Rebekah.png TO402-083-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-084-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-085~Rebekah-Kol.png TO402-086-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-087-Marcel~Elijah.png TO402-088-Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-089-Hayley-Freya~Klaus.png TO402-090-Freya~Klaus.png TO402-091-Marcel~Hayley~Elijah.png TO402-092~Marcel-Hayley-Elijah.png TO402-093-Freya~Klaus.png TO402-094-Camille-Klaus.png TO402-095-Elijah-Hayley~Marcel.png TO402-096-Elijah~Hayley~Marcel.png TO402-097-Marcel~Elijah.png TO402-098-Marcel-Klaus.png TO402-099-Kol~Rebekah.png TO402-100-Rebekah~Kol.png TO402-101~Kol-Rebekah.png TO402-102-Kol~Rebekah.png TO402-103-Freya-Klaus-Elijah~Kol~Rebekah~Hayley.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-105-Marcel.png TO402-106-Vincent~Maxine.png TO402-107-Vincent~Maxine.png TO402-108~Vincent-Maxine.png TO402-109-Klaus-Hayley~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-111-Rebekah~Hayley~Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-112-Marcel.png TO402-113-Klaus~Marcel.png TO402-114~Elijah~Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-115~Klaus-Marcel.png TO402-116~Rebekah-Hayley-Elijah~Marcel.png TO402-117-New_Orleans_Night.png TO402-118-Sofya.png TO402-119-Sofya.png TO402-120~Sofya-Marcel.png TO402-121-Vincent.png TO402-122-Blood_Seal.png TO402-123-Vincent.png TO402-124-Vincent's_Book.png TO402-125~Eddie~Josh.png TO402-126-Eddie~Josh.png TO402-127~Eddie-Josh.png TO402-128~Eddie~Josh.png TO402-129~Davina and Josh Photo~Kol.png TO402-130-Freya~Kol.png TO402-131-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO402-132-Rebekah~Klaus.png TO402-133-Hayley-Klaus.png TO402-134-Hayley~Klaus.png TO402-135-Klaus.png TO402-136-Hope.png TO402-137-Klaus-Hayley~Hope.png TO402-138-Klaus~Hayley~Hope.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 06-23-2017 Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin Claire Holt Nathaniel Buzolic Daniel Gillies Riley Voelkel-Instagram.jpg|Joseph Morgan, Phoebe Tonkin, Claire Holt, Riley Voelkel, Nathaniel Buzolic and Daniel Gillies 06-05-2017 Taylor Cole Scott Miller-Instagram.png|Taylor Cole, ©Scott Miller 03-24-2016 Bethany Rooney-Twitter.jpg|©Bethany Rooney 03-24-2017 Daniel Gillies Claire Holt-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, ©Claire Holt 08-03-2016 Michelle Paradise-Twitter.jpg|©Michelle Paradise 08-02-2016 Talicia Raggs-Twitter.jpg|©Talicia Raggs 402 BTS Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Set Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Daniel Gillies Charles Michael Davis Joseph Morgan Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Daniel Gillies, Charles Michael Davis and Joseph Morgan, ©Anthony Kountz 08-02-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 07-29-2016 Crew Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 07-14-2016 Script Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters